


致幻

by MonLu



Category: F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF, โซเชียล เดธ โหวต | Social Death Vote (TV) RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, 就是個拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonLu/pseuds/MonLu
Summary: 他見過太多捧著心想和他交換真心的女生，可Day和她們不同。她們要的是他的愛，而Day只要他快樂。
Relationships: Day(Social Death Vote)/Kavin (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一時興起的拉郎。

1

「喂瘋狗，輕一點…嘶…！」

身後的人卻置若罔聞般，持續地在他背上和肩頸留下青青紫紫的咬痕。

少年人在性事上下手沒輕沒重的，手勁大得很，一興奮就控制不住力道，在他手腕和腰間留了些觸目驚心的淤痕。可能腿上也有，他想，Day像條許久沒被餵食的狗一樣對著他的身體張口就咬，也不管咬的是什麼地方會不會被人看到，也不知道對方這是什麼毛病，咬起來沒完沒了。

碰上Day以前他從未被人這樣對待過，做一次愛彷彿打了一架似的全身都是傷，而讓他如此狼狽的人卻好像以此為樂，甚至忽視掉他的抗拒。

爽是爽的，但成年人的自尊心總是忍受不了，或者該說沒有任何一個男人願意被比自己年紀還要小的高中生如此對待。

即便一開始是他先主動的也不行。

忍無可忍的Kavin一把掀開壓在自己背上的少年，性器退出時內壁被碾磨過的酥麻仍是讓他忍不住顫慄。

不滿一再地被人中途打斷，Day將汗濕的瀏海向後捋了下，不悅地問：「大、哥，你又怎麼了？」

他瞪著一臉不耐煩的Day，咬牙道：「你他媽聽不懂人話是嗎？」

「你都叫我狗了，狗哪聽得懂你說什麼呢，不是嗎？」Day湊近他，鼻尖蹭了蹭他頸後，又撒嬌似的舔舔他肩膀上被自己咬出的牙印。

手又開始不安分地往他身後還濕潤著的孔縫探去。

Kavin按著對方作亂的手，「喂我、我還…」

話還沒說完嘴就被人給堵上。少年的吻如其人，瘋狂而熱烈，濕滑的舌鑽入他口中急切地掠奪他的呼吸。

「你話太多了，大哥。」Day輕咬著他的下唇，復又吻上他，像要將他拆吃入腹那般迫切。

Day一手托著他的下巴不讓他從綿長而濕膩的親吻中逃開。

缺氧的腦袋無法思考任何事情，也無法告訴少年這樣纏綿的吻不適合出現在他們的關係裡。

再次被人壓著腿從正面進入的時候他連抬手推拒對方的力氣也提不上來，想開口告訴少年自己的身體實在沒有柔軟到能這樣折騰，但除了一連串讓他羞恥得無地自容的呻吟之外他連一句完整的話都無法好好地說出口。

看來明天得讓MJ幫他請個假…

在少年纏人又激烈的動作下，他不忘分神想著其他事。

「嗷，被我發現了哦！」Day啃咬著他的耳廓，似笑非笑地說：「你怎麼能不專心呢？」

「喂你、你想幹什麼？」

壓在胸前的腿被Day抬起來放在肩上，和人赤裸相貼的時候不是沒有過，可沒有人像Day這般磨人，少年的體力好似用不盡一般，深深淺淺，淺淺深深，折磨人似的。而且Day的體溫太高了，讓體溫素來偏低的Kavin生出一種要被灼傷的錯覺，和一種不合時宜且莫名的依戀。

被生理性淚水模糊的眼看到少年歪著頭朝他燦爛地笑：

「我還能幹什麼呢？當然是幹你呀，大哥。」

Kavin瞠大眼，一句不要還來不及說出口便被人用吻給堵了回去。

2  
要是那天Day有好好地待在熟人的酒吧裡玩樂，沒有因為他那對事物容易感到無聊發膩的性格而跑到他家的地盤上，或許就不會有後來那麼多事。

要是那天他沒有因為看著第一次來高級酒吧的Gorya覺得好玩而一時興起惡作劇的心思，藉口去拿酒留她和Thyme兩人待在座位上自己先溜掉，或許就不會遇上在後門抽大麻菸幹苟且事的Day。

3  
第一眼是少年輪廓好看的側臉，少年半闔的眼和咬著下唇的動作帶著說不出的性感，微微揚起的下巴將他的脖頸拉出一道優美的線條，上下滾動著的喉結中和了少年身上過分美麗的氣質。

要不是對方身前蹲著個衣著暴露的女生，Kavin可能會覺得這是哪來的美人，然後走上前搭訕，雖然他對女孩子的興趣比較大，但這並不妨礙他欣賞美麗的男人。

他喜歡一切好看的事物。

少年突然回過頭瞪著他看，皺起的眉頭讓他看上去有點兇，置於身側的左手抬起來，食指和中指間夾了根菸，少年抽了口菸，接著緩緩地吐出煙霧。在白色的煙霧中少年的面容變得朦朧，濃而長的睫毛眨了眨，不甚友善地朝他說道：「你他媽看屁啊？」

蹲在他身前的女孩被嚇了一跳，驚恐地轉頭看著他，退後的時候腳下踉蹌了下，可少年卻沒半點要伸手去扶她的意思。

Kavin走上前扶了女孩一把，並從口袋裡拿出手帕遞給對方。女孩哆嗦著收下手帕迅速地越過他走回酒吧裡，連聲謝都沒說。

不過Kavin不是很在意這種小事。

「看你的菸。」他說：「那是大麻吧？我們這裡不能抽那個，得報警的。」

少年煩躁地『嘖』了聲，垂眸將額前稍長的頭髮向後捋了下。

「你想要什麼？」少年漂亮的大眼睛瞪著他，有些咄咄逼人：「錢？還是別的？」

「我不缺錢。」指尖抵著下巴，他看著少年輪廓精緻的臉龐，視線向下掃了眼對方就這麼向外袒露著的部位。因為方才被他給打斷所以還沒獲得解放，現下還很有精神的昂揚著。

還不小，他想。

「哦？」少年順著他的視線往下看，像是察覺了什麼似的勾起嘴角，「你想要這個是嗎，大哥？」

「我沒跟男人做過。」他說，但不否認自己對少年確實有點興趣。

少年聳聳肩，「我也沒有。」然後指了指傳出樂聲的門口，「大哥你把我的對象嚇跑了，總得負起責任吧？」

「那你的菸呢？你怎麼負責？」Kavin朝他手上的菸抬了抬下巴。

少年沒有回應他，將菸放進嘴裡深深吸了口，接著上前一步捧著他的臉吻了上去。

又苦又辣，不只嗆人還難聞。少年的舌尖擦過他的，隨後放開了他。

Kavin微張著嘴，初嚐大麻菸還沒緩過來的他看上去有些意猶未盡，眼睛裡氤氳著水霧，被嗆得發紅的眼角帶著點惹人憐愛的無辜，少年舔了舔嘴角，又吻了過去。

「這樣你也是共犯啦，大哥！」

少年漂亮的眼睛微微彎著，笑容燦爛地朝他說道。

4  
他想他不是被大麻菸麻痺了神經，他是被Day勾去了神智，才會為他神魂顛倒到甘願躺在他身下任他擺布。

會致幻的不只毒品，還有床第之間磨人又愛撒嬌且霸道不聽人說話的少年。

他悲觀的認為糟糕的開始不配擁有完美的結局，在愛情遊戲裡向來理性且從未輸給任何人的他第一次覺得不妙。

他見過太多捧著心想和他交換真心的女生，可Day和她們不同。她們要的是他的愛，而Day只要他快樂。

向來我行我素的Day或許沒想太多，只是下意識地說出口。因為他耽溺於享樂，於是也要他一起。

他無法參透少年顛狂外表下的心思，可單憑自己的猜測又顯得過於一廂情願。他像個情竇初開的少年人矛盾地糾結著，酸楚和愉悅交織，這是和過往任何一段遊戲般的戀愛不同的陌生感受。

若不是清楚地明白這段關係不能被稱作戀愛，Kavin幾乎要將這感覺錯認為愛情。

像個嗑藥嗑嗨了的成癮者，分不清現實和幻覺。

5  
「我想我有點上癮了。」Day拆了根棒棒糖塞進嘴裡，突地說道。

自初次見面之後Kavin就沒再看過對方抽菸，他不知道是出於什麼原因，臉皮也沒有厚到能將原因歸於自己。他趴在枕頭上看著靠在床頭擺弄手機的Day，順著對方的話問了下去：「對什麼？棒棒糖？」

「噓噓噓…你的問題太多了，大哥。」食指貼上Kavin的嘴唇不讓他再多問，Day咬著棒棒糖咬字含糊地說：「試著猜猜看怎麼樣？」

誰要猜啊？Kavin翻了翻白眼。

「大哥對我真的一點都不好奇呢，」Day說：「真的只喜歡我的外表啊？渣男。」

Day拿出嘴裡的棒棒糖，給Kavin一個橘子味的親吻，笑道：「是不敢猜吧？嗯？」

「要你管啊！」轉身背對著Day，Kavin用棉被將自己裹得嚴實，不理會兀自亂猜他心思的少年。

他們最近的氛圍曖昧得很不對勁，Kavin知道自己該準備從這段關係裡抽身，就這麼繼續下去不是他的風格，他不該在同一個人身上花這麼多時間--

Day從他身後隔著棉被擁抱他，聲音軟軟的，不知道是不是吃了糖的關係，Kavin總覺得此刻的他有點過於甜蜜。

「嗷，Kavin，你真可愛。」

這是Day第一次叫他的名字，又甜又軟的聲音總讓人產生不該有的錯覺。

可錯覺畢竟不是真的，像藥物致幻總有個期限，過了就得清醒。  
他不想變成對某個人上癮的可憐蟲，不想在清醒之後只能抓著幻覺的餘燼為莫須有的夢境作證，沒有人教他真的陷落了應該怎麼做，他咬著嘴唇，不讓自己透露過多不必要的情緒。

不懂他自顧自地在那糾結什麼的少年湊過來，鼻尖親暱地蹭了蹭Kavin的頰側，Day悄聲說著似真似假的話。宛若親密的愛人之間調情一般，溫柔的、挑逗的。

Kavin閉上眼，一滴淚從眼角落了下來。

都不會是真的。

不會。

他悲哀地想著。

-fin-


	2. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他哼了聲，語氣裡滿是嘲弄：「你也有這天啊，Kavin。」

Bastard

1

洗手間的門突然被大力地推開，門板撞在磁磚上，發出的碰撞聲大得讓人不得不注意到。

在裡頭待了一小會的Kavin以為是對方找過來，正想找藉口脫身時門口的人先他一步開了口：

「夜路走多碰到鬼了是嗎？哪，大哥？」

聞聲，Kavin兩手撐在洗手台邊上，艱難地抬起頭看向門口的人。

視線因藥物作用而變得模糊。他瞇著眼，暈眩和不斷湧上的熱潮使男人在他眼裡的成像上反覆疊了兩三層殘影。他又試了幾次，仍是徒勞。

男人似是被他的行為給逗樂，輕笑著說道：「哎，這才多久沒見，你連我的聲音都聽不出來了嗎？」

「真是無情啊，大哥。」他說：「虧我還替你解決麻煩。」

「真讓人傷心。」

Kavin感覺到自己的下巴被人抬起來，他看著對方近在眼前的臉龐，抓著洗手台邊緣的手指顫了顫。

他從來沒忘記這雙漂亮的眼睛。

他知道的。

從對方開口的那一刻他就知道他是誰。

可他沒敢認。

「被下藥了？」他哼了聲，語氣裡滿是嘲弄：「你也有這天啊，Kavin。」

「怎麼這麼不小心呢？」對方的手緊緊地掐著他的下頷，虎口上粗礪的槍繭磨得他有點痛。「要是我沒來，你該怎麼辦呢？」

「我以為你只跟我玩，沒想到你連那種貨色也玩？」對方手上的力道跟著說話的語氣一起慢慢地加重。「還是你就喜歡那樣的？」

「我不是你唯一的男人嗎？吶，Kavin？」

Kavin抓住對方幾乎要扣上他脖頸的手，顫抖著嘴唇，沙啞地開口：「…Day，別這樣、我沒有…」

「嗯？你說什麼？」男人反手抓住他使不上力氣的手，扣著他的手腕壓在洗手台上，另一隻手抓住他的肩膀將他扳過來面對著他。「看著我的臉好好說清楚啊。沒有什麼？嗯？」

Kavin不適地閉了閉眼，方才過大的動作讓他感到一陣暈眩。接著又一股疼痛襲上。

肩胛骨撞在鏡面上，Kavin腰部懸空，只有臀部抵著洗手台。

男人將他圈在自己臂彎裡。身後是冰涼的鏡子，身前是帶著危險氣息的Day，Kavin又暈又痛，努力地想保持理智和男人對話，可藥物不會給他時間處理現下棘手的情況，身下彷彿有團火在燃燒，從小腹往上、往全身蔓延。

Day像是察覺到了什麼，貼著他的下身往前頂了頂，調情般地蹭著他的。

「你看，你這麼容易就起反應，要是讓別人碰上了怎麼辦？」近幾年變得更加漂亮的男人似笑非笑地勾了勾唇，伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴角，說：

「怎麼辦呢？大哥？」

Day好看的大眼睛眨了眨，纖長濃密的睫毛像對翅膀，載著他僅存不多的理智往映著他面容的黑洞飛去，將他吞噬殆盡。

也好。他想，至少不是別的人。

「…不怎麼辦。」Kavin抬起沒被抓住的那隻手攬住Day，發熱且潮紅的臉頰貼上對方的肩。他啞著聲說：「你、你不就是為了這個來的嗎？」

「你以為你是誰啊，大哥？」Day不輕不重的在他耳垂上咬了一口。溫暖乾燥的手指拉開他的衣領，指尖的薄繭在他出了點汗的脖頸上蹭了蹭。這一點連調情都算不上的動作將他體內的火焰撩撥地更加熾烈。

而Day卻像存心要折磨他似的，不再有更進一步的舉動。

Kavin不耐煩的嘖了聲，按著Day的後頸吻了上去。

他咬破了Day的唇，舔著嘴唇上沾染的血液，他咬牙道：

「是你自己走進來惹我的，給我好好負起責任。」

回應他的是男人毫無章法的親吻。

2

要是知道在這間夜店裡會遇到Day，他是說什麼都不會願意來的。

MJ說的沒有錯，他是心裡有鬼。這鬼總在夜裡出現，奪走他意識的主權，編織一場又一場虛幻的夢境，打定主意似地不讓他好過。

「那小鬼給你下了蠱是不是？」MJ咬著吸管啜了口顏色鮮豔的調酒，眼神時不時往周遭的女人們身上瞟。

知道他和Day當年那點事的人不多，除了F4跟Gorya之外就沒別的人。

他們的關係算不上見不得光，但也沒有體面到能夠搬上檯面和人說起。

「就沒見你這麼窩囊過。」MJ說：「你當時跟他為了什麼鬧掰的讓你現在這麼怕他？」

「這都躲了幾年了啊，Kavin。」

Kavin推了推眼鏡，攪動面前從送來便沒動過的酒。冰塊消融了大半，琥珀色的酒水被稀釋成淡淡的麥芽色。

「MJ，你喜歡過什麼人嗎？」他問。

MJ晃了晃酒杯，對經過身邊的女人眨了眨眼，笑道：「漂亮的好看的聽話的我都喜歡，怎麼了？」

「沒怎麼。」他說：「就分手分得不是太好看，你也知道高中生把那點自尊心看得比天還高，不合他意的他能記一輩子。」他喝了口已經沒了味的酒水，皺著眉說：「他帶著槍呢，我可不想被一槍蹦掉。」

目送好友去搭訕看對眼的女人，Kavin懶懶地靠在沙發椅背上，手指跟著音樂有一下沒一下地敲著杯緣。

他沒說實話。

對Thyme是，對Ren是，對MJ亦是。

對他自己也是。

Bone在MJ離開沒多久後拿著兩杯酒過來，臉上堆著令他反感的諂媚。

他對Bone沒什麼好感。從幾個月前的某個舞會開始，對方便像趕也趕不走的蒼蠅老是跟在他附近。Thyme不止一次開玩笑般地說要不你就跟他試試看嘛，反正你也有忘不了的人，碰上這個送上門來的為什麼不要？

「我看起來像做慈善的？」他推了Thyme一把，「送上門的太廉價，給你你都不要還敢讓我去。」

Thyme意有所指的笑道：「你當初不就是自己送上門的，怎麼敢說人廉價。」

「去你的。」Kavin朝好友豎起中指。

Kavin挑了挑眉。在這裡碰上Bone讓他有些意外，據他所知對方不會喜歡這種非上流人士來的地方。

「好巧啊，Kavin。」Bone將其中一杯酒推到他面前。

「Bone少爺今天興致真高。」Kavin垂眼看著手中的酒杯，「來這種地方不嫌降低自己的格調嗎？」

「怎麼會呢？」Bone兀自在他對面坐下，視線像蝸牛的黏液一樣巴著他不放。滑膩得令人作嘔。「能在這裡遇到你多好啊！」

Kavin扯著嘴角，漫不經心地說：「但我並不這麼覺得。」

他無心和Bone周旋。要不是因為家族企業間的利益關係，他不會讓Bone一而再再而三地接近他。

「我先去找我的朋友。」不想再繼續和對方談話，Kavin站起來，在昏暗的場所裡尋找MJ的身影。

「哎，等等嘛！至少喝完這杯酒再走啊！」Bone伸手擋在他身前，笑得不懷好意。「你不會連這點面子都不給我吧？Kavin。」

Kavin看著對方裝模作樣的表情，撇撇嘴將桌上斟滿的另一杯酒一飲而盡。

「行了吧？」他說。

Bone眼裡的笑意更深，看著他的眼神越發黏膩。「當然行了。」他笑道：「你不是要找朋友嗎？我就不耽誤你了。」

Kavin快步離開座位。Bone不知道在酒裡面放了什麼，藥效幾乎是在他剛邁步的那刻便發作。顧不得找到MJ叫他趕緊帶他離開，只得先跑進洗手間裡待著。

身體控制不住的燥熱起來，熱潮伴著陣陣眩暈。他捧著水往臉上潑了幾次才堪堪壓下不斷湧上的熱度，維持著差點被藥力吞食的理智。

這藥一下，Bone想對他做什麼便昭然若揭。

洗手間外腳步聲不停，Kavin提心吊膽地戒備著，思考要是Bone找來了自己該如何脫身。

門被人大力推開的時候他絕望的閉了閉眼。

今天大概要栽在這裡了。他想。

「夜路走多遇到鬼了是嗎？哪，大哥？」

熟悉的聲音從門口傳了過來，Kavin還來不及去想他怎麼會出現在這裡，身體便忍不住顫抖起來。

這人比心懷不軌的Bone更教他害怕。

「你也有這天啊，Kavin。」

是啊。他想，我也有這天。

或許Day真的對他下了蠱。不管他怎麼逃，逃得再久再遠終究還是躲不掉他。

因為於心有愧，所以連在夢裡都只能小心翼翼的，生怕一不注意便將夢境虛幻的泡沫弄碎。

因為心裡有鬼，所以他不停地逃避。怕被人看穿他心裡的鬼不過是他一廂情願捨不得遺忘的那個人的影子。

世界這麼大，他卻只能守著心裡那不知是喜歡還是愧疚的情感對Day念念不忘。

模糊的視野裡唯一清晰的只有面前的漂亮男人。攀附著青年，像好不容易找到浮木的溺水之人。

3

他在Day身下如處子般不住地顫抖著。不知是不是藥物導致的幻覺，他總覺得Day比以往要多更多的耐心，也溫柔了許多。

Bone的藥讓他的身體很快地進入狀態，可某個太久沒用過的地方卻沒有。Day手指上沾滿了潤滑劑，邊在乾澀的甬道裡開拓邊戲謔的笑著問Kavin是不是在為他守貞。

Kavin偏過頭，讓他要做快做，不要老說些廢話。

「你不是最喜歡聽我說嗎？」Day抬起他一條腿放在肩上，側頭親吻他的腳踝，接著用力地在上面咬了一口。深色的咬痕像開在雪地裡的紅玫瑰，Day又親了親那枚痕跡，舌尖在上頭流連不去。

「我也最喜歡聽你叫。」Day伸手掐住Kavin的下巴，逼他張嘴。「碰了那麼多人，還是只有你的聲音合我意，大哥。」Day含住他探出的舌尖，幾番糾纏後吻住他的嘴。

男人的動作有如疾風驟雨。Kavin跪趴在床上，手指緊緊地抓住床單，咬著枕巾承受身後男人不停的頂弄。

他想逃，但在手伸長要搭上床頭時便被人從身後拉住腳踝拖回去。Day就著插入的動作將他翻向正面，粗長硬熱的性器在體內狠狠地碾磨，Kavin沒能忍住的呻吟從唇邊逸出。

發現自己被下藥的絕望沒能讓他流淚，反而是方才Day那句碰了那麼多人讓他感到鼻酸。

難受和委屈一股腦地湧了上來，他抬起手遮擋住眼睛，不想讓自己太過難看。

今天已經讓Day見了太多他難看的一面，這麼久不見，他還想在對方面前給自己留點體面。

「你真是個該死的混蛋啊…Kavin…」Day嘆了口氣，拉開他擋在眼前的手，低頭親了親他泛紅的眼角，將落下的淚水一一吻去。「你有什麼好哭的？」他說：「不是你讓我負責的嗎？」

「…你這樣算什麼啊？」男人埋首在他肩窩，鼻尖蹭著他的後頸，甕聲甕氣地說：「你到底把我當成什麼啊？」

受不了Day這個樣子，Kavin伸手環抱住他的肩背。

他想跟Day說你是我揮之不去的夢魘，想說你是我只敢在夢裡拿出來想念的人。

卻只能哽咽著說：「…混蛋…你他媽就是個混蛋啊…Day…」

世界明明這麼大，為什麼偏偏忘不掉你。

4

Kavin是被不間斷的手機鈴聲吵醒的。

甫一接起來，話筒另一端便傳來MJ的聲音。

「Kavin！你還好嗎？」

他揉揉額角，Bone用的藥副作用讓他像宿醉一樣頭痛欲裂。

「我沒事。」開口才發現聲音啞得不行，Kavin在床邊的茶几上看到一杯水，拿起來喝了口，才又問：「怎麼了？」

Day似乎已經離開了。他環顧四周，沒看到半點對方留下的東西。

「Bone在夜店後門被人發現。」電話那頭的MJ還在繼續說：「聽說被打得有點慘，褲襠還被子彈打穿，好像嚇得尿了一褲子。」

「沒說是誰把他打成那樣的？」

「好像是不敢說。」MJ啊了一聲，像想起了什麼似的，「我想起來他為什麼被人找到，經理說有人檢舉他用禁藥。」

「欸Kavin，昨天我走了以後發生了什麼嗎？」

Kavin想了想，把被Bone下藥還有遇到Day的事都告訴MJ。

MJ倒吸了口氣，「媽的那個畜生！我這就告訴Thyme，他怎麼敢動你啊誰給他的膽子！」

「MJ你先冷靜，我沒事。」Kavin說：「而且不是有人檢舉他了嗎？不待個幾天也得被他爸關上十天半個月，你別衝動。」

MJ那頭突然沒了聲音，半晌後他才開口：「你覺得是那個小鬼把他弄成那樣的嗎？」

「那他也太混帳了。」他笑道：「怎麼還把人褲子打穿。」

「別說是他，是我也想這麼幹，誰讓他動我兄弟！」MJ頓了頓，放低了聲音，有些結巴地問：「所以昨天…後來是他帶你走的？」

「嗯。」

「沒怎麼樣吧？」

「他還能對一個被下藥的人做什麼？」Kavin聳了聳肩，故作輕鬆地說：「嗯，就你想的那樣。」

電話那端的MJ又沉默了起來。

「Kavin，」MJ說：「你當時是怎麼跟他鬧掰的？你是不是沒跟我們說過實話？」

Kavin愣了下，隨便搪塞對方幾句便掛了電話。

5

掛掉MJ的電話之後Kavin長長地舒了一口氣，向後躺倒。

方才放下手機時他順便看了下時間，距離退房還有一段時間。

和平靜的早晨相比，昨晚的慌亂簡直像他多年的念想瀕臨失控所做的一場清醒夢。

若不是MJ捎來的電話、身上斑駁的愛痕和下身難以啟齒的某處那無法忽視的不適感，他幾乎要以為Day也是他夢境裡的幻象。

青年在他身上留下的熱度早已經退去，Kavin伸手將對方躺過的枕頭撈進懷中抱著，側過身低頭把臉埋進柔軟的枕頭裡嗅聞上頭殘餘的對方的氣味。

飯店所附的洗浴用品的香味蓋過Day身上原有的味道。Kavin抱著枕頭，心裡莫名湧上一陣酸楚，微腫的眼睛泛著熱，前一晚流了太多淚的結果就是現下不管他再怎麼難過眼睛依舊只是發熱而已，眼淚滿滿當當地蓄積在眼眶中卻無法落下。

這幾年他鮮少會想起和Day相處的日子，那對他來說是不可觸及的禁區。一開始MJ還會調侃他怎麼都沒和高中生約會，直到某次F4聚會時他當著所有人的面冷著臉對MJ說早就掰了，才讓對方停止。

『看你跟他處得挺久，我還以為你暈船了。』MJ說。

怎麼可能。

當時他是這樣回答的。摟過身旁MJ叫來的女伴，搭在女生腰間的手不安分的游移，引得女生整個上身軟塌塌地靠在他身上，塗了鮮豔唇膏的嘴在他耳邊小聲地嬌嗔著讓他別這樣。

女生身上的香水味不難聞，可他卻覺得俗氣，和那個人完全不像。

心和身體的意志產生分岐，他想證明自己還是從前那個萬花叢中過片葉不沾身的Kavin，而不是身心都只對某個人專一的傻子，身體卻下意識地開始拒絕他勾搭上的對象。

那晚他在女生驚愕的目光下將對方送上計程車，自己開車回家。

在那之後的幾次都是這樣。

Kavin把自己關在房間裡，歇斯底里地扯著頭髮哭叫，抱著膝蓋蜷縮在落地窗前無聲地流淚，空掉的酒瓶堆了一地。

他罕見地連著翹了兩個禮拜的課。最後Thyme帶著Ren和MJ，一腳踹開他鎖上的房門，將躺在地毯上喝得爛醉的他拉起來狠狠地揍了一拳，才讓他被酒精麻痺的感官稍稍恢復知覺。

『你他媽怎麼回事！不過就分個手至於嗎！Kavin！』

至於，當然至於。Kavin扯了扯發紅出血的嘴角，沙啞地說我才不是為了他。隨後一滴眼淚從眼角滑落，接著又一滴，像斷了線的珠子，滴滴答答地落下。

『你到底…你不是說因為玩膩了才分手的嗎？』

當時任何能讓他想到Day的詞彙都是禁語，和所有為愛所傷的人一樣，稍一觸碰便是鋪天蓋地的疼。

只是不同的地方在於，他的傷是自己造成的，永不癒合的傷口日復一日地用疼痛折磨著他。而Day這個名字血淋淋地刻在他心上，在反覆的劃開和癒合之後成了消不去的疤。

後來他不再那麼頻繁地想起Day，關於Day的一切被他鎖在上了封條的盒子裡，放置在心裡最角落的地方。

在21歲的雨季裡出現在他生命中的少年自此成了無法觸碰的禁區，如夢般短暫而混亂的生活終於回到原有的軌道上。沒有眼淚沒有任何情感纏繞糾結的日子讓他感到十分輕鬆，彷彿他只是做了個混亂的夢，醒來時還是原來那個瀟灑的他。

直到這份刻意偽裝的泰然被友人傳來的頭條新聞給打破。

―Ratdanagombradid家族大少回國繼承家業，已於稍早之前抵達素萬那普機場。

頁面上附著的照片正是Day。

剎那間所有和Day有關的過往如海潮般湧出，淹沒了他。

他以為自己早就忘了，可他怎麼會忘、怎麼捨得去遺忘。

Kavin感覺自己像將要溺死在海裡的魚，被賴以維生的物事所殺，無論如何呼救、掙扎都無用。

卻還可悲地暗自竊喜著賜死他的不是別人。

  
  
  
  
  



	3. 未述之事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他一直都清楚只圖享樂的少年給予的感情像大麻製造的幻覺，不知道何時會是他要被迫清醒的時候。  
> 他在沉溺和清醒中掙扎，清醒地看著自己沉淪，在陷落的深淵裡遙望著曾經清醒過的自己，一次又一次地對少年說出違心的話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇建議和Treasure一同食用，兩篇的時間線是一樣的，在致幻之後bastard之前，讓我們一起看看Kavin有多壞(不  
> 然後上一回補了最後一段，有時間有興趣的話也能再去看一次

未述之事

1 

「Kaning今天不在。」Gorya面色不善地瞪著他，沒好氣地說：「幹嘛，你不會真的對她有興趣吧？我警告你別亂來喔！Kaning不是你們那個圈子的，別把心思動到她身上。」

Kavin愣了下，接著眨眨眼睛，被逗樂似的勾起唇角微微一笑，「我是來買東西的，雜草。」

Gorya挑了挑眉，隨即換上營業用的笑容，「那麼這位客人今天想買什麼呢？」

見對方變臉變得如此迅速，Kavin一手搭在甜點櫃上撐著下巴，饒有興趣地看著Gorya。

「你、你幹嘛這樣看我？很噁心欸！」

「我說雜草，在Thyme之前妳有跟其他人談過戀愛嗎？」

「你問這個做什麼？」

「我擔心你們兩個處哪天滾上床了連怎麼拆保險套都不知道。」

「…這就不勞客人您費心了！」Gorya漲紅了臉，欲掩飾害羞似的提高了音量：「所以你到底是來幹嘛的？找碴嗎？」

「我不是說了我來買東西，妳別這麼激動。」Kavin朝Gorya笑了下，指著冰櫃裡的甜橙奶油蛋糕，「我要這個。」

「買給女朋友的？」

「不是。」

Gorya像發現新奇事物似地睜大眼睛，「…沒想到你喜歡甜食。」

「給別人的。」Kavin盯著Gorya替蛋糕包裝的動作，「沒有交往。」

今天的Kavin不知怎地特別樂意跟Gorya說起自己的事，他把玩著櫃台邊上的永生花罐，看著玻璃瓶裡永不凋謝的鮮豔花朵，輕輕的說：「是男生。」

Gorya手上的動作停頓片刻，愣愣地抬頭看向Kavin：「你跟男的…約…？」

「嘖，怎麼就不能是我還在追？」

「也不是不行，但你對自己沒半點認知嗎渣男？」

「有時候我真討厭妳這種地方，雜草。」Kavin趴在甜點櫃邊上，悶聲說：「…妳覺得渣男喜歡渣男能有結果嗎？」

「你得看他喜不喜歡你不是嗎？」

Gorya臉上藏不住情緒，Kavin幾乎能看見上頭寫著：“你在說什麼蠢話”。

Kavin嘆了口氣，貌似無奈地說：「但他好像只喜歡跟我上床。」

「…」Gorya打蝴蝶結的動作頓了下，理好形狀的緞帶圈從手裡鬆脫，她小聲地罵了聲髒話，又重新弄了一次。

「這也算一種喜歡不是嗎？」Gorya說：「你甚至都沒喜歡過之前那些對象吧。」

「這叫什麼…風水輪流轉？一物降一物？」

Kavin抬手制止還在繼續想詞句的Gorya，「喂，我不是來聽妳秀詞彙量的。」

「啊！」Gorya拍了下手，驚喜地指著Kavin說道：「夜路走多會遇到鬼！對就是這個！我說你啊，是不是遇到比你還沒良心的人了？」

「可能吧。」Kavin斂下眉眼，收起方才談笑時的情緒，「蛋糕包好了？」

接過Gorya遞來的提袋，Kavin將鈔票放在櫃檯上，沒等對方找錢便推門而出。

某種被說中心事的感覺讓他不想再繼續說下去。Gorya說夜路走多遇到鬼的那瞬間忽然有個“這會不會就是報應”的想法閃過他腦海。

有時候他也搞不清楚自己在想什麼。

像是明明想找人訴說卻在被對方話語戳中的時候扼殺掉話題；像是理智上認為多餘的行為不適合他和Day目前的關係，卻又拒絕不了，或者該說他是順著內心的意願無法拒絕。

他從沒像這樣為一個人忐忑過，陌生的情緒讓他感到不適應和害怕。

曾經怎麼傷過其他人，如今就有多怕對方會如何將自己的心弄碎。

『吶Kavin，來替我過生日，嗯？』

少年落在他身上的吻是那樣溫柔，他願意為了這個親吻獻上所有，哪怕是自己的命。

Kavin搖擺不定的心思和説著該抽身離開的理智拉扯，最終還是提著蛋糕去見毫不講理地佔據自己腦海的Day。

2

前去和Day碰面的路上下起了雨，雨滴模糊了面前的擋風玻璃，正等待紅綠燈的Kavin欲打開刮水器的動作在看見前方街景時驀地停下。

接近傍晚的天空原有的橘紅、藍和紫的漸層被大片的積雨雲遮擋住，固定在傍晚亮起的路燈一盞一盞逐一點亮，被來往的車流拉長看似沒有盡頭的道路左右定點設置的紅綠燈在雨水模糊的擋風玻璃上呈現出霓虹燈般的迷幻，不現實，卻溫柔得不可思議。

Kavin趴在方向盤上側過頭看著擺放在副駕駛座上的蛋糕盒，突然有點想笑。

他覺得自己是真的不大對勁。

有少年存在的雨季是他見過最美好的季節，所有落下的雨都是雨滴模樣的彩虹。

Kavin照著Day給的房號按下門鈴，沒多久門便打開，一隻手從裡頭伸出來拉著他的手將他帶進門內。

厚重的房門一關上，少年便湊過來，漂亮的大眼睛哀怨地看著他，說：「怎麼這麼慢。」

「遇到下班潮，路上塞得不行。」Kavin抬起提著蛋糕盒的手，在少年面前輕輕晃了下，「喏，順路給你買了蛋糕。」

其實不是順路，Gorya打工的甜點店在學校附近，而從學校到這裡得繞一大段路，這也是他遲到的原因之一。但他不想讓Day知道。

Day接過Kavin手裡的紙盒，又驚又喜，纖長濃密的睫毛眨了眨，微微睜大的眼睛裡藏著一整個宇宙，藏著亙古不移的萬千星辰，那雙眼含著笑意看向他，所有的星星都隨著少年的笑容閃爍起光芒。

「只是順路，不是特地買的？」Day問。

Kavin想順著自己說過的謊話回答少年，可看對方如此開心的樣子又不忍心潑這把冷水。偶爾說點他想聽的話也好，Kavin想，自己是來為他慶生的，壽星的感受才是最重要的。

於是他點頭，說不是順路，是特別繞過去買的。

「所以一開始果然在說謊啊，你怎麼這麼可愛呢？」Day眼裡的笑意更深，他將手裡的紙盒放在門邊的矮櫃上，咬著下唇朝Kavin甜甜地笑了下，接著兩手托著Kavin的下頷急切地吻了上去。

「如果我說今天不是我的生日你會生氣嗎，大哥？ 」

Kavin搖頭，他和Day的距離太近，頭部左右晃動的動作間嘴唇總能擦過對方的，他愣了愣，才說：「這不是很正常嗎？每個人的生日都是找親近的人一起開派對度過的吧？」

Day歪著頭看他，輕輕地笑了起來。

「今天就是我的生日。」Day說：「我只想和你一起度過。」

「可是我們…」Kavin皺眉，想和Day說這樣已經越界，但話才剛說出口嘴唇便被少年用食指按住。

「你想說我們不是可以說這種話做這種事的關係對嗎？」Day問：「可是大哥，你明明知道這算越界，為什麼還要答應我？」

先前總在他說類似的話時以吻和性愛讓他閉嘴的少年這次不再那麼做，且變得咄咄逼人起來。

「你大可以在我提出這要求的時候拒絕我不是嗎？」少年逼近他，將他困在臂彎和門板之間，抬手扳過他試圖轉開的臉，逼迫他面對他。「是你給我機會越界的，我不會允許你在這時候逃避。」

糟透了。Kavin覺得很煩躁，他並不想在這時候和Day吵起來，他期待了這麼久，從Day提出邀請的那天就開始期待，卻要因為這一點破事鬧得不愉快。

他不懂自己在想什麼，明明渴望著Day的吻和觸碰，卻還要不停地將他推開；他也不懂Day在想什麼，明明對他一點感情都沒有，還總是說些讓他產生錯覺的話。

一切都糟透了，剛才Day就不該說生日只想和他一起度過這種不恰當的話，Day不該三番兩次的挑戰這段關係和他的底線。

Kavin抹了把臉，無力地說：「今天是你生日，我不想跟你吵這個。」

「那你想做什麼？你來就是為了跟我上床？」

「難道不是嗎？你跟我見面除了上床還能做什麼？Day，你不要跟我說你暈船了。」

他一直都清楚只圖享樂的少年給予的感情像大麻製造的幻覺，不知道何時會是他要被迫清醒的時候。

他在沉溺和清醒中掙扎，清醒地看著自己沉淪，在陷落的深淵裡遙望著曾經清醒過的自己，一次又一次地對少年說出違心的話。

他不想承認，暈船的人其實就是他自己。像Day過往的那些女人，嚐過讓人上癮的罌粟之後再也停止不了。

「我累了。」他說：「本來各取所需不是很好嗎？你為什麼總是這樣？」

「是你為什麼總是這樣，」Day抓著他的手臂，力道大得幾乎要將他捏碎。「我不明白你為什麼口是心非，說出自己想要什麼很難嗎？Kavin？」

Kavin用力地拉開Day的手，嗤了聲，笑道：「除了性愛我還能從你那裡要什麼？愛嗎？」

「如果你想要的話。」Day看著他，清澈的目光刺痛了他。「我不是說了嗎，你要，我就給。」

「可是我不想要。」Kavin說：「你懂什麼是愛嗎這麼隨便就想給？」

Day咬了咬牙，眉頭緊皺，無法反駁似地瞪著他。

「我不想再繼續了，就到這裡吧，Day。」Kavin移開視線，盯著腳下的深色地毯，他想要不是因為吵了這一架，他們現在可能正在地毯或床上翻雲覆雨，但這些都沒必要了。他閉了閉眼，輕聲說：「生日快樂，很抱歉讓你的生日變成這樣，但我們…」

餘下的話語尚未說出口，Kavin便被人強行帶到床上，憤怒的少年眼角紅得極為豔麗，眼裡氤氳著的水霧彷彿下一秒就要凝結成淚水滑落。

「只要做愛就好是嗎？好啊，那就只做愛。」

Day粗暴地扯開他的衣物，蠻不講理地拉著他，扣著他的後頸讓他張嘴含住他粗長的性器。

「你不是就要這個嗎？好好地含住啊，讓它開心了等會就有你爽的了，哦？」

Kavin吃力地含著少年熱燙的陽物，此前從沒做過這事的他生澀且不適，Day像是不滿意他的表現，扯著他的頭髮一手扣住他的後腦狠狠地挺動腰肢。

被頂著喉頭的感覺很不好受，Day每一次的頂入都教他忍不住乾嘔，他抬手拍了Day的手臂好幾下想叫他停下來，可Day卻像沒有感覺到一樣，自顧自地繼續動作。

最後Day也沒放過他，將濃濁的液體盡數留在他嘴裡，扣著他的下巴逼著他吞下。

「大哥你這樣不行啊，怎麼連這種的簡單的事都做不好？」Day伸手抹去他唇邊溢出的濁液，溫溫柔柔地說：「沒關係，我知道這是因為你沒做過，但我現在要讓你做的這件事你一定能做得很好。」

Day躺在他身下，手裡握著又硬起來的性器抵著他乾澀的穴口。

「自己坐下來，嗯？」Day揉捏著他的臀瓣，滲出些許液體的前端在入口處來回摩擦。

「我還沒…還沒…而且你沒有戴…」Kavin兩手推拒地抓住Day的手，試圖讓對方給自己一點時間做準備。

但他忘了Day真狠起來誰也阻止不了他。

「嘖，我又沒病，而且都操過那麼多次了就算再緊也該鬆了吧？」Day拉開Kavin的手，用力地往上一頂將性器全數插入Kavin緊窄的肉穴。

自後腰竄上的巨痛讓Kavin嗚咽出聲，佝僂著腰向前趴伏在Day身上。

「不、不要動…啊…！」

黏膜沒有任何阻隔地被烙鐵般灼燙的肉柱摩擦，在Day毫無章法的頂弄下後穴撕裂般的疼痛中緩緩升起一股刺激又顫慄的快感。

Kavin想逃，腰卻被人緊扣著不放。

「不是大哥你說要做愛的嗎？我都照著你的話去做了你還有什麼不滿的？」Day使勁地掐著他的下巴，將人拉到面前，張嘴用力地咬上他的下唇。

「但你不滿也沒有用，」Day舔了舔沾血的嘴唇，露出漂亮得攝人心魂的笑容，殘忍地說：「今天是我生日，我想幹什麼就幹什麼。」

Kavin淚眼朦朧地看著面容秀麗的少年，哽著聲問：「你想幹什麼？」

少年湊過來，貼在他耳邊，用甜蜜的嗓音說著令他渾身發顫的話：

「幹死你。」

3

Kavin在Day的臂彎中醒來，全身痠軟。

他撥開Day環在他腰上的手，忍著不適下了床，穿上被扯下幾顆釦子的襯衫，齜牙咧嘴地抬腿穿褲子。

在他收拾好自己準備離開的時候，身後傳來Day的聲音。

「你要去哪？」

Kavin沒有回頭，握住門把的手頓了頓，穩住聲音說道：「我昨天說的都是真的，到此為止了Day，我們不能也沒必要再繼續下去。」

「為什麼？你看著我好好說清楚啊！我不是聽你的話去做了嗎？」

「Kavin！」

他聽見對方下床的聲音，在對方過來之前用力的拉開門頭也不回地跑了。

後來Kavin換了新的號碼，把所有會和Day有聯繫的東西全部刪除。

他開始有意地避開會遇到Day的地方，做賊心虛似的。

MJ問他為什麼要做得這麼絕，從前和別的女人分手時也沒見他怕成這樣。

Kavin拿著撞球桿，懶懶的靠在牆邊，看著窗外的滂沱大雨出神，心不在焉地說：「就，鬧得不太愉快，不想惹麻煩。」

「高中生果然還是太煩人了。」

4

Kaning是Gorya的朋友，樸實得有點可愛的女生，但不知為何卻喜歡他這種人。

雖然知道這樣單純的女生碰不得，但主動送上來的話他沒有拒絕的理由。

若是能藉此轉移對Day的注意力就更好，可最後事實證明他就是沒有辦法，他就是上了癮似的著迷於Day。

淡淡的海水鹹味伴著海風迎面而來，Kavin看著眼前一望無際的廣闊海洋，自分別那日以來便被他壓抑著的情緒一股腦的湧了上來。

Kaning問他有沒有什麼想去的地方，他想也沒想便說了海邊。

那是他答應了Day卻來不及兌現的承諾。

Kavin轉頭看著站在他身後不遠處的Kaning，隨著情緒翻湧而漫出的淚滴自眼角滑落，「謝謝妳。」他說。

「你還好嗎，Kavin？」Kaning走近他，關心的問道。

Kavin抬手按住發熱的眼睛，先是點頭，隨後又搖了搖頭。

「你真的很喜歡她呢。」Kaning說。

Kavin想說其實不是“她”，而且他從來沒有對自己承認過。

甚至對那個人也是。

Kavin俯下身將頭靠在Kaning肩上，止不住的眼淚沾溼對方的衣料，哽咽著說：「我不會再對下一個人懷有這樣的感情了。」

「對不起，Kaning，我真的…」

Kaning抬起手抱住他的肩膀，安撫地拍了幾下，「嗯，沒有關係，沒有關係的，Kavin。」

5

「Kaning今天不在。」Gorya面色不善地瞪著他，沒好氣地說：「幹嘛，把人甩了還想找回去？」

Kavin趴在甜點櫃上盯著Gorya，瞇起眼朝她笑了笑，「我是來買蛋糕的，雜草。」

Gorya挑眉，「又買給你那個對象？欸我真的覺得你們這些渣男很奇怪，明明就有喜歡的人為什麼還要去招惹別人？別人的心就不是心嗎？」

Kavin的笑容僵在嘴角，低頭看著甜點櫃裡面的蛋糕和其他甜品，發現裡頭沒有他上次買給Day的蛋糕。

得不到回答的Gorya順著Kavin的視線往下看，像是明白了什麼似，說：「今天沒進甜橙，所以沒有你上次買的那款。」

「誰說我在找那個。」

「哦？我還以為你看這麼久都沒決定就是在找它。」

「我跟他分開了。」他說。

「這麼快？」Gorya驚訝地睜大眼睛，「你上次不是還迫不及待的要去見他嗎？你的心是極速冷凍櫃做的嗎Kavin，冷卻得也太快！」

Kavin聳了聳肩，「可能吧。」

「他不喜歡你嗎？」Gorya說：「我記得你說他只喜歡跟你上床。」

Kavin斂下眼，搖搖頭，扯著嘴角心不在焉的笑起來。

「是我太壞了。」他說。

他不知道Day喜不喜歡他，但答案是什麼早在他親手將人推開的那天就變得不再重要。

「我想我喜歡的應該是我自己。」

喜歡到不惜將Day推得遠遠的，也要堅守住自己的心。

Gorya的聲音從遙遠的地方傳來：「喂Kavin，你別在這裡哭…欸你…」

Kavin想說自己沒有哭，抬手往臉上抹了把卻沾了滿手的淚。


End file.
